


Stiletto

by Stormyflower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyflower/pseuds/Stormyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer ist die fremde, dunkelhaarige Schönheit, die Tony Stark so in ihren Bann gezogen hat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiletto

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!  
> Heute ein bisschen etwas anderes für euch. Wenn es euch nicht gefällt... Sorry. Es ist ein bisschen speziell, aber ich liebe die Autorin (goddamnhella) und diese Story... War halt irgendwie plötzlich da und fertig übersetzt auf meinem Computer... Lasst es mich wissen, wenn irgendwas komisch klingt!  
> Original gibt's hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/368878

Tony zog es für gewöhnlich vor, sich zu Hause zu betrinken.  
Obwohl die teureren Clubs und Bars von New York ihm mehr als freudig jeden Wusch erfüllten, aber das machte den Aufwand nicht wett, sich um all die neugierigen Glotzer und Paparazzi zu kümmern, die auf den Türschwellen warteten. Feierabend-Getränke sollten schließlich entspannend sein.   
Trotzdem machte er von Zeit zu Zeit mal eine Ausnahme. Vier Ausnahmen im letzten Monat, um genau zu sein.  
Sie war jedes einzelne Mal da gewesen.   
Tony konnte sie an der Bahr lehnen sehen, wenn er durch die Tür trat: die langen Beine übereinander geschlagen, ein Glas Wein zwischen den Fingern balancierend. Ihre Haare flossen wie Tinte über ihren blassen Rücken, ein Kontrast zum dunklen Satin ihres grünen Kleides. Keine Frage, die Frau war wunderschön. Aber wunderschön konnte Tony immer haben. Diese hier… sie war klug.  
Tony mochte klug. Und obwohl er genau wusste wie sich jeder Quadratzentimeter dieser blassen Haut unter seinen Lippen anfühlte, war der Tag noch nicht gekommen, an dem der Geschmack ihm langweilig war.  
Es war ihr fünftes Treffen und sie war da, wartete auf ihn. Das hieß doch etwas.  
Ihre roten Lippen bogen sich aufwärts zu einem heimlichen Lächeln, als er auf sie zukam. Eine kleine Handbewegung genügte und der Kellner brachte ihr einen weiteren Scotch.  
„Mr Stark“, grüßte sie ihn und hob leicht das Glas. Ihre rauchige Stimme hallte tief in der Stille der Bar. Tony kamen Erinnerungen hoch, Erinnerungen an diese Stimme, die sich zu einem Stöhnen entwickelte, das ihm die Zehennägel nach oben bog. „Ich hab Sie gestern Abend in den Nachrichten gesehen.“  
Natürlich hatte er die Geschichte gehört; Avengers gegen Loki, Episode eine Million. Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes gewesen. Ein paar verhexte Statuen, ein bisschen kalte Belustigung und mal wieder eine Delle im Anzug, die es auszubügeln hieß. Alles beim alten. Wenn Tony ehrlich war, wurde es so langsam langweilig. Früher hatte Loki wenigstens noch tatsächlich versucht, sie zu töten.   
„Haben sie gut gefilmt? Schöne Nahaufnahmen?“, fragte er und schmiss einen Zwanziger auf die Theke als sein Scotch kam. „Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie gut war ich?“  
„Vielleicht vier“, erwiderte sie, die Augen aufmerksam auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. „Aber Ihre Verbissenheit, an diesen Statuen vorbei zu Loki zu kommen hat mir gefallen. Er ist sehr mächtig, nicht wahr? Was hätten Sie gemacht, wenn Sie ihn erreicht hätten?“  
„Vier?“, wiederholte er säuerlich. „Sie sind verdammt schwer zufriedenzustellen, Lady.“ Ihren Namen wusste er nicht, natürlich – sie hatte sich geweigert, ihn ihm zu sagen. Tony war es egal und der Spitzname hatte sich eingebürgert.  
„Hmm“, gab sie zurück, die Stimme gefährlich nahe an einem Schnurren. „So hart dann auch wieder nicht, würde ich meinen. Aber Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“  
Ein Punkt für sie. Tony kamen Finger ins Gedächtnis, spielerisch in seinen Haaren vergraben, und weiße Schenkel auf seinen Schultern. In dieser Nacht war sie absolut zufrieden gewesen. Blinzelnd räusperte er sich und versuchte über eine Antwort nachzudenken.  
„Frage, stimmt. Naja, ich würde ihn ablenken bis jemand mit dickeren Kugeln ihn ausschalten kann, schätze ich.“ Er zuckte angesichts der wenig beeindruckenden Antwort die Schultern. „Der Anzug kann vieles, aber mit seiner Magie ist der Typ ein ganz anderes Level. Einmal hat er mir den ganzen Anzug vom Körper geschält, nur um zu beweisen, dass er es konnte, und mich dann einfach liegengelassen. Vollkommen unverletzt.“  
Das war einer der seltsameren Augenblicke in ihrer gewaltgefüllten Geschichte und es machte Tony immer noch verrückt, nur darüber nachzudenken. Nachdem er den Anzug zerstört hatte Loki seine Augen nur wandern lassen, über seinen Körper, wie er dalag, keuchend und umgeben von den Metallstücken. Dann war er zurück in den Kampf verschwunden. Es war das Verrückteste das er je in Tonys Anwesenheit getan hatte und das wollte etwas heißen.   
„Vielleicht wollte er nur mal einen Blick unter das ganze Metall kriegen?“, schlug Lady vor und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Im schattigen Licht der Bar funkelten ihre Augen in tausend Schattierungen von Grün. Tony schnaubte und stürzte den Scotch herunter.  
„Liebling, es ist nicht jeder so wild danach, mir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, wie du.“  
Sie lachte, ein echtes Lachen mit ehrlicher Belustigung. Ihre dunklen Haare fielen ihr nach vorn über die Schultern, als sie sich vorbeugte um ihren Mund gegen sein Ohr zu pressen.  
„Wenn ich er wäre würde ich jedes noch so kleine menschliche Bisschen von dir sehen wollen“, hauchte sie, und Tony spürte einen Stiletto-Absatz gegen sein Knie pressen, eine Hand legte sich um seinen Nacken. „Jedes warme Stück Haut, von Kopf bis Fuß. Ich würde meine Haut und Mode an deinen Geschmack anpassen und dich kennenlernen. In jedem… Sinn… dieses Wortes.“  
Tony schluckte und ihn überkam ein dunkles Gefühl der Vorahnung.   
„Oh mein Gott.“  
Loki lachte gegen sein Ohr. „So nennen sie mich, manchmal.“


End file.
